


Tide Pools

by lipsstainedbloodred



Series: visible world [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tide Pools, canon has no power here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: Jon, Gerry, and Martin visit Bournemouth.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims
Series: visible world [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679638
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Tide Pools

**Author's Note:**

> Something very short to try and get me back into the habit of writing again.

Jon never thought he’d end up in Bournemouth again and judging by the unsettled downturn of Gerry’s lips he’d been thinking the same. They’d grown up playing near these rocky beaches, spent teenage summers sneaking out after dark to smoke cigarettes under the pier trying to avoid cutting their bare feet on broken bottles and sea glass. They’d spent countless afternoons after school scrambling up over rocks, Gerry laughing at Jon’s open disdain to do anything that involved being outside. Jon’s curiosity had always outweighed his disgust, though, and as much as he’d complained he also wouldn’t have given it up for anything.

He’s also achingly aware that he hasn’t set foot on this beach since Gerry had moved away at 16. He reaches out and finds Gerry’s hand, curling their fingers together. Gerry brings his hand up to kiss the back of it almost absently, his thumb stroking across Jon’s knuckles soothingly. 

It’s a foggy, nasty morning. Chilly enough that even wrapped up in one of Martin’s jumpers as he is, Jon shivers. The sky is an uncaring slate grey, the clouds fat and pregnant with the promise of rain. The tide has gone out, which is the purpose of their morning adventure, but the ocean churns and promises to return. 

Martin has gone on up ahead of them, jeans tucked into his boots and already overturning rocks to peer under them. Gerry eyes the water and beach dispassionately. But then Martin turns, eyes wide and excited like the child he never got to be and the disgruntled expression slips off Gerry’s face, lips tugging up into a mirroring smile. Gerry never did like Bournemouth but he loves Martin. 

“Find anything yet?” Gerry asks.

Martin shakes his head.

“Here let me help.” Gerry kisses Jon’s hand once more before letting go to follow along with Martin.

Jon shoves his hands into his pockets and tries not to look too miserable. 

This trip had been Martin’s idea; or, more accurately, it had been Martin’s question. His childhood had never included things like tide pool hunting or walks on the beach or lazy afternoons spent happy and warm after being in the freezing fog all morning. By the time he’d been old enough to want to spend time outside his mother had gotten sick, and his father was gone. So when Martin had expressed an interest in Jon and Gerry’s childhood adventures, it wasn’t like they were going to tell him no. Jon’s been trying to be better about not making Martin feel guilty for the things he likes.

Gerry and Martin trail ahead, occasionally plunging their hands into the water. Jon watches them pull up a small sea star and hears Martin gasp over an octopus. He tries to focus on the warmth in his chest watching them, unfolding from the center like a bloom. The wind is unkind, however, and Jon’s face has gone numb from the cold and sea salt. His fingers feel frozen tucked inside his jeans so he brings them out to try and rub life back into them. 

“Jon, come here.” Martin’s crouched low on the ground, his hands cupped around something.

“Martin if that’s some kind of insect-” 

“Why would there be an insect in a tide pool?” Gerry says, “Get over here.”

Jon makes his way over, clambering up over a rock gracelessly, a piece of his sleeve snagging and giving way. He makes a noise in the back of his throat that sets Gerry off laughing. He crouches down next to Martin who unfolds his fingers. There’s a little crab resting there, no bigger than the size of Martin’s thumb.

“Oh.” Jon says.

“Do you want to hold it?”

Jon must make a face because Martin laughs and dips his hands back under the water, letting the creature go. 

“Tide’s going to come back in soon.” Jon says.

Gerry makes noise of agreement and Martin sighs.

“Okay, okay. Let’s get back to the car.”

Martin’s hands are wet and chilled when they come up to cup Jon’s face, but his lips are warm where they fall on his forehead. Jon feels himself sigh and reaches up to curl his hand around Martin’s wrist.

“Thank you,” Martin says, “for sharing this with me.”

“ _ Oh _ .” Jon says again, his voice tight.

“We can come back again,” Gerry says, “whenever you’d like.”

“I think I’d like that.” Martin says.

Jon darts forward to kiss the corner of Martin’s mouth. He thinks he might like it too.


End file.
